Carrier tape is typically used to store large numbers of electronic devices—such as electronic chips and other circuit components—in a convenient and space-conserving manner. The electronic devices are stored in numerous pockets that are arranged in a serial fashion along the length of the tape. The pockets are usually sealed using cover tape to prevent damage to or loss of the electronic devices while the devices are stored in the pockets. Once loaded with electronic devices and sealed with cover tape, the carrier tape is wound around a reel for storage or transport.